lovecommitteefandomcom-20200215-history
Hina Setoguchi
Hina Setoguchi (瀬戸口雛'' Setoguchi Hina'') is a first year in Sakuragaoka High School, and the younger sister of Yuu Setoguchi. She serves as the protagonist of her own separate story arc, beginning with Ima Suki ni Naru. Songs Main Focus *Ima Suki ni Naru. *Hana ni Akai Ito *Sankaku Jealousy -another story- *Senpai. * Terekakushi Shishunki Cameo * Heart no Shuuchou * Ijiwaru na Deai * Kawaiiku Naritai * Kinyoubi no Ohayou * Kore Seishun Understand * Sankaku Jealousy Appearance :At 143 cm, Hina is the shortest female character in the whole cast, behind even Miou, who is the shortest in her group of friends. She also has one of the largest chests of the main female cast compared to everyone else's medium to small. :Hina has short pink hair pulled into two wide, low-tied pigtails that barely come up to her neck. With hair down, it comes to her shoulder blades. She has sidelocks that come to her cheeks, which are never put up along with the bangs whenever necessary. :She wears a blue and white sailor uniform with a red acsot and long sleeves in middle school. :In Sakuragaoka, she wears the standard female uniform, but in the colder seasons she has it buttoned up with a yellow cardigan underneath. In the warm seasons, she's seen wearing a white school-issued short sleeved shirt. :At home, she wears a striped hoodie with casual shorts and pins her bangs back. Personality and Actions :Hina is a bubbly, sweet and energetic girl. She's expressive on par with Natsuki, due to her exaggerated way of showing her emotions when she's upset or when she's happy. :Despite her upbeat attitude, she does have her insecurities as well. She feels like she can't properly approach the person she loves and stops just short of conveying her feelings throughout her entire relationship with Koyuki, which frustrates her to no end. Despite going through a lot of effort to obtain him, she knows that he might not respond to her feelings, which always puts a seed of doubt in her mind. :As a friend, Hina is perceptive and emphatic to other people's struggles, leading her to easily make friends with Arisa and learn about her problems. Like Natsuki, she can look beyond initial appearances and keep a close friendship with those considered outcasts, like Koyuki was when he was in his middle school years. She can also pick up on people's feelings towards others quickly, which helps her realize her true standing with Koyuki and lets her realize that Kotaro's in love with her. :Her insecurities and her youth make her a prime target for protection and spoiling, given Yu's doting on her and Kotaro's determination to protect her smile. Hobbies :At home, she loves to play videogames with Natsuki. From what we see in the movie, they tend to be platformers ala LittleBigPlanet. Relationships Kotaro Enomoto :Next door neighbor and childhood friend. She doesn't think much of him romantically, given his loud, easily angered personality and the fact that they grew up alongside each other. After Koyuki graduates school and they get into their second year, Hina begins to like his stubbornness and clear attitude, citing him as her "hero". She does eventually fall for him as second year rolls along. Koyuki Ayase :Middle school going on high school crush. She didn't leave a good impression on him at first, but slowly came to love him over time and resolves to confess her feelings in high school. Nothing comes of it and he graduates before she can clear up any misunderstandings. In Senpai., she says that she doesn't confess because it would have interfered with his other studies at the time. :Her high school time with Koyuki is platonic for the most part, given that they greet each other every time they meet and that she hangs out with him when he's gardening. Other than that she tries and fails to let him know how she feels in subtle but numerous ways. :She gets angry at others for only noticing Koyuki's good points after the change, and secretly prides herself on befriending him before the fact. Yu Setoguchi :Her older brother. Yu lets her get away with a lot at home, from taking his clothes to playing his games to relenting whenever she's upset. They have fights occasionally but for the most part their relationship is healthy as possible. Hina looks up to Yu as an ideal man of sorts for his kindness and his maturity. Natsuki Enomoto :Next door neighbor and childhood friend. Due to how long they've known each other, the pair are close like sisters, with Hina saying that she wouldn't mind if Natsuki started dating Yu. They often play video games together using Yu's consoles. Sota Mochizuki :Acquaintance through Natsuki and Yu. Hina used to play with their friend group as a kid, so she's long-term familiar with Sota. Arisa Takamizawa :High school friend. As one of Arisa's first female friends, Hina helps bring her out of her shell and the two quickly strike up a bond. Arisa counts her as one of the few people she's really grateful for having in her life, along with Kotarou. Ken Shibasaki :A classmate in her friend group, knows him through Kotaro. Ken thinks she's attractive but doesn't pursue her. Koudai Yamamoto :In her friend group.They're acquaintances. Akari Hayasaka :Knows her through Natsuki and Yu. They formally meet during Akari's third year. Miou Aida :Knows her through Natsuki and Yuu. They formally meet during Akari's third year. Kako :A girl Hina talks to throughout the second movie. It can be assumed that she is supposed to be an acquaintance of Hina's. Trivia * In her initial profile before the setting details were redone, Hina starts out as a first year middle schooler. Her arc ultimately does have her start in middle school, but where everyone else was in second year of high school, she wouldn't be able to join them. Category:Girls Category:Class 1-1